Project Love
by Misses Prongs
Summary: "I am going to secretly call this, Project Love. Conclusion, Rose Weasley being my girlfriend!" Scorpius raised his eyebrows suggestively. Scorpius/Rose fic! Please read and review! Rating for language and safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just borrowing J.K. Rowling's lovely characters for my own amusement! **

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! You seem to have stumbled upon my story! This is my first attempt at the next generation, so bear with me.**

It was a peaceful autumn evening. Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts had just ended and Rose Weasley was in the changing rooms. As team captain this year, Rose was in charge of holding the tryouts and picking the members. It was after 9 p.m. and she still had to finish a Herbology essay for tomorrow. You would think that when your parents are close friends with your professor would have an edge but you don't. How was Rose supposed to focus on Herbology when she had a team to organize! Her goal for this year, and every year since she arrived, beat Scorpius Malfoy and the Slytherin team. Fortunately, Scorpius got Quidditch Captain this year as well so she and him could go head-to-head.

Now fully dressed, Rose exited the changing room. She was immediately bombarded by none other than her cousin, Lily Potter.

"How did I do Rosie! Was I great? Just like my Dad!"

Rose's eyes were wide for a few seconds.

"Lily!" Rose breathed.

"Tell me! Am I the Seeker or not?"

"Well of course you are! Blimey! You are Harry Potter's daughter! One of the greatest Seeker's Gryffindor has ever seen! Now if your brother had been sorted into Gryffindor, you wouldn't have had a chance. But seeing as he is in Slytherin, yes. You are the Seeker!"

Lily squealed with joy and hugged Rose tightly before skipping off and yelling, "Thanks," as she rounded the corner. Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her cousin's enthusiasm. Her mind still on Quidditch, thought to what Scorpius' team might be like. Albus would obviously be Seeker and Scorpius was Keeper. Rose could only hope that Lily could keep up with Albus. The Keeper she had chosen, was Dominique Weasley, another cousin. The girl was fiery and brave, inherited from her mother, and could save a goal with her eyes closed.

Rose's position on the field was Chaser and she was damn good at it. Unfortunteley, her skills were just satisfactory because ever since she had been attending Hogwarts, Slytherin had one the Quidditch Cup every single year. It was because Albus and Scorpius made such a great team.

Thinking all this through was starting to exhaust Rose even more. She had now arrived at Gryffindor Tower. There was a low chatter, one included of Lily Potter excitedly telling her other friends how she had made Seeker. Rose scanned the room for Dominique but she wasn't anywhere. Probably off with another one of her boy-toys, Rose thought indignantly.

Dominique was, how you say, a flirt. She was part-veela, thanks for her mother, so it was very easy for her to charm guys. Most just wanted to snog her, but Dominique didn't care.

Rose shrugged off finding her and headed up to 6th year girls dormitory. Upon entering, she immediately collapsed into her bed and in minutes she was asleep.

_Rose was flying faster than the speed of light, or as fast as she could against high winds and pounding rain. It was the Quidditch Championship match against Slytherin. She looked around as she flew. Blurs of green and silver and maroon and gold filled her vision. She couldn't even tell where the Quaffle was. _

"_Rose! I can't see a damn thing in this rain!" Lily Potter's voice screeched over the wind. _

"_Just try, Lily! I know you can do it! Find your brother and follow him!" Rose shouted. With that, Lily was off. Rose let out an exasperated sigh as she flew towards the Slytherin goal posts._

"_Getting frustrated are we now, Weasley?" Sneered a voice. Rose turned on her broom and saw Scorpius smirking. "Little Potter better catch the Snitch before Albus or we are gonna win." _

_Rose looked at the score board. It was 70 -190. As much as Rose didn't want to admit it, Scorpius was right. Lily needed to catch the Snitch before Albus or they were done for. _

_A flash of lightning brightened the field, followed by a crack of thunder. The storm was getting worse, yet game play continued. Rose flew off in the direction of green and silver blurs. Slytherin had the Quaffle but not once Rose caught up with them. Rose got a hold of the Quaffle and scored a point. _

_Several minutes later, the score was a little closer. 160-190 to be exact. Rose was starting to sweat slightly, but it was hard to tell with all the rain. Rose had once again lost the Quaffle. _

_Cheers were beginning to erupt from both sides of the audience. Rose looked around frantically and saw two blurs flying very fast towards something. The maroon and gold blur, that Rose assumed was Lily, had a bit of a lead. Rose held her breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the whole field was silent, but only for a moment. Rose opened her eyes just in time to see Lily catch the Snitch. The Gryffindors screamed in joy. Rose flew straight towards the ground where Lily held the Snitch high._

"_I DID IT! I DID IT!" Lily cried. Rose dismounted her broom and embraced her cousin. When they released, Lily's happy face turned to horror. "ROSE! WATCH OUT!"_

_Rose turned around to see Scorpius with a bat in hand and a bludger flying straight towards her face._

"Ahhhh!" Rose screamed. She woke with a start, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"What the hell, Rose!" Dominique yelled irritably.

"Sorry…bad dream."

"I'll say! By the sound of that scream. What happened?" Dominique asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy happened." Rose mumbled.

It was lunch time in the Great Hall. Rose was feeling slightly groggy and in need of a nap, but she still had Potions to sit through as well as Astronomy later that evening.

"So, how did tryouts go yesterday, Rose?" Dominique asked.

"Quite well actually. I made Lily our Seeker."

"You made Lily, Seeker? This year will be a cinch!" said the voice of Albus Potter. Rose and Dominique turned to see Albus and Scorpius.

"That's what you think, Albus! Your sister inherited your father's skill!" Rose retorted.

"Oh? Well so did I!"

"Then you will be evenly matched, huh?"

"Both of you shut up!" Lily shouted from down the table. Rose and Albus rolled their eyes.

"So what if Lily is your Seeker. You still can't score against me!" Scorpius said hotly.

"Well, it just so happens that I had a dream last night and I did score against you!" Rose contradicted.

"That's the thing, Weasley. In. your. DREAMS!"

Rose balled her fists and pursed her lips.

"You know what also happens in my dreams, Malfoy? You are still an arrogant prat!" Rose yelled. She picked up her bag and stalked out of the Great Hall. As she was leaving, she could hear Scorpius say,

"So, she dreams of me often, huh?"

Rose could just imagine the smirk on his face, which only made her angrier.

"Rose!"

Rose turned and saw Albus running towards her.

"Look…Scorp was just being an ass. I started it and I'm sorry. I was just playing around."

"I know _you _were, Albus. But, I am honestly tired of fighting against Scorpius. He isn't worth my time."

"Well good then! Maybe you guys can be friends and stop putting me in the middle of all your stupid little arguments!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Friends? Are you crazy! I would rather die then be friends with him!" She yelled.

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy! It was just a suggestion…" Raised his hands defensively.

"A stupid one…" Rose mumbled. Albus chuckled slightly, which made Rose smile. She punched him on the arm playfully. "Why is it that whenever I am in a bad mood you always manage to cheer me up?"

"Because I'm Albus freaking Potter!"

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Al."

"Ready for Potions?" Dominique said as she strode up to the two of them.

"As ready as you can be to have Potions with the Slytherins!" Rose said loud enough for Albus to hear.

Potions was currently extremely uneventful. Rose wasn't paying much attention and staring off into space. She was unfortunately seated in between Scorpius and Albus, while Dominique sat on the other side of the room, so she couldn't talk to her.

The dream that Rose had had last night was still haunting her. She was having a hard time even looking at Scorpius without wanting to tear his head off. She hadn't even had the opportunity to tell Dominique about the dream, or rant to anyone about it, for that matter.

Rose stifled a yawn.

"Why so tired, Weasley?" Scorpius whispered harshly.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" Rose snapped before letting out another yawn.

"Merlin, someone is cranky today! Didn't get a good night sleep, eh?"

"If you must know, no. I didn't get a good nights sleep!"

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, is there something you would like to share with the whole class?" Professor Viridian questioned.

"Oh it's nothing, Professor!" Rose said cheerfully.

"Well good! As long as it's nothing, you two will be paired for the project!"

"WHAT!" Rose and Scorpius shouted in unison.

"Why, yes. If you had been listening for the past few minutes, I've been pairing people up for a project. And I would venture a guess and say, you two haven't been listening at all and have no idea what I am talking about?"

Both of them held their heads in shame. Professor Viridian was correct.

"Now, as I was saying, Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley are partners and how about Mister Potter and Miss Dominique Weasley." Dominique rolled her eyes as did Albus. "Ok! So now that everyone is paired up, let's talk about what you will be doing!

"For the next few weeks, you and your partner will be inventing your own Potion!" Half the class groaned.

"Now now! Let me finish! It can be any type of Potion you want! It needs to have a list of ingredients and instruction on how to brew, as well as a half parchment explanation on how you came up with the Potion and what it does! You will be giving some class time but only a few days a week. Most of this project will be done on your own time with your partners, is that clear?"

The class nodded feverishly. Off in the distance, the bell tolled ending class.

"We will start next time we meet! Try and get together with your partners and brainstorm!" Viridian shouted as the students scrambled out of the room.

Rose waited out the door for Dominique before the two of them set off for Gryffindor Tower.

"The one person on this entire planet that I did not want to be set up with, I am. The universe hates me, Dom." Rose whined.

"Well I'm with Albus. Like that's any better. I mean we see enough of each other as it is!"

"Why couldn't Viridian had just paired us together!" Rose complained. Dominique shrugged.

"What were you and Scorpius arguing about anyways? If you two hadn't drawn so much attention, he probably wouldn't have put you together!"

The girls had now walked up to the portrait, said the password to gain access and were now headed over to the couch.

"I am tired because of the dream I had and Scorpius wouldn't shut up about it!" Rose muttered irritably.

"Well what happened?" Dominique asked.

Rose relayed to her the dream. Dominique couldn't help but giggle.

"How is this at all funny?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. It just is!" Dominique covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well thankfully it was just a dream. Though a few things happened in it that I hope come true, like us winning the Quidditch Cup!" Rose smiled. Dominique nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Albus and Scorpius were in Slytherin dungeons.

"This is great!" Scorpius grinned.

"How is this great? You and Rose hate each other! I will be surprised if you don't kill each before handing in your project!" Albus inquired.

"Don't you see, Al. It's all an act! I don't actually hate Rose. I quite fancy her actually. Which is why this project is perfect! We will get to spend more time together and maybe she will realize I am just another Malfoy!"

"But, you are just another Malfoy!" Albus teased. Scorpius punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I will make her see otherwise! Trust me, Al. This project is going to be great!"

"If you say so…I am paired with Dominique."

"Oh, that won't be so bad. I hear she's nice…and crazy!" Scorpius smirked. Albus threw his hands in the air.

"I know this! She is my cousin after all!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am going to secretly call this, Project Love. Conclusion, Rose Weasley being my girlfriend!" Scorpius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good luck with that one, mate." Albus chuckled.

-

**I would like to know what you guys think? I greatly enjoy reviews! :D**


End file.
